


The Last Petal

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn is amused that Naomi is entertaining herself with an old pastime.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway & Naomi Wildman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (G)





	1. Chapter 1

The Last Petal 

"What are you doing, Naomi?"

There were alien flower petals and stems strewn all over the ground, surrounding her. Naomi was excited to be on shore leave.

"Just doing something my mom told me about. Some really old Earth custom."

"Oh? What is it?"

"If you have a crush on someone, you can tell if they like you back with the petals. "

Kathryn smiled and sat down on grass.

"You have a crush, Naomi?"

Naomi blushed.

"Icheb?" It's not like it was a hard guess. She trailed him all of the time in the halls.

"See, you go: He loves me," she picked off a petal. 

"He loves me not," and she picks off another petal. 

"You're supposed repeat until you finish with the flower. The last petal determines if they like you, too." She had finished the last petal.

"Sounds like a waste of a perfectly good flower," Kathryn looked around her. "No success?"

Naomi said, "I have been. I am just doing an experiment to see how lucky I am or if all the flowers have the same amount of petals. They do not have the same amount of petals."

Kathryn chuckled and look at the small scientist.

"Well, maybe there's a species that does."

Naomi stood up and brushed her hands. "I'm supposed to help mom collect bio samples. Permission to leave?"

"Granted."

Naomi ran off and Kathryn picked up an unused flower. 

'Oh, why the hell not? It's just fun,' she thought.

She began, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..." she continued and reached the last petal.

"He loves me," Kathryn smiled and stared at the petal she held in her hand.

"I better," a voice said behind her. She jumped out of her skin and placed a hand on her chest. She looked as he came around. Chakotay had his dimpled grin pointed down in her direction. 

She blushed and said, "Who said it was you?"

He kneeled down next to her and looked her with a twinkle in his eye and raised eyebrows. 

"Who else would it be?"


	2. Lucky

"Well, uh..."

"Mmmhmm. Thought so."

Chakotay looked around all of the flower petals and chuckled.

"Naomi and her experiments."

He let out a hand to help her stand up and she took it. She stood up but he didn't let go of her hand. When she expected him to and he didn't, she looked at his eyes.

"Chakotay..."

"You love me. I love you. Why does it need to be complicated?"

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I need to help-"

"No, you don't... you're on shore leave."

Darn.

"Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be minding the store?"

"Tuvok's got it covered," he said.

"He didn't get mad?"

"Vulcans don't get mad."

Kathryn gave him a look.

"Ok, he was disapproving. But he didn't stop me."

"You should go back. We're a disaster when we're together."

"What do you mean?"

"We were on a shuttlecraft and I almost died. One shore leave..."

"We got a virus and we were stuck on New Earth."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to stay."

"Did you not just hear a single word I said?" Kathryn said with exasperation.

"About us jinxing each other? Yes. But it's all good."

"Why?"

"I've brought a good luck charm."

She gave him a look.

He pulled out a clear stone with...

She laughed. "A four-leaf clover, Chakotay?"

Chakotay joked, "At least the leaves can't be pulled off this one."

She rolled her eyes.

"Chakotay, just because you stick a lucky charms in your pocket does _not_ mean it will work."

He leaned in and kissed her. After a prolonged kiss they looked at each other.

"See? Nothing bad happened," he said. Kathryn tried to hold down a smile but her face gave away her blush.

"I'm feeling **very** lucky," as he went in for a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dog. Many of these short stories are because of her long walks. Okay, long walks I give her.
> 
> Written 6/12/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
